littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Objects
In LittleBigPlanet players have access to a library of objects which they can expand through objects they find while exploring, patches or objects they create themselves. Objects Blocks The player can create blocks from a material and then fashion them into desired shapes. Upon creation, the block assumes the physical qualities of that material, notably mass. These blocks can be made out of many materials like wood and glass, metal and stone, felt and dark matter. Each has its own properties- for example, stone and metal are very heavy and cannot be moved in play, while felt and wood is lighter and can be moved during play using the R1 button. Some blocks might need more than one SackBoy to move. Glue Glue is a handy way of sticking objects together and can only be used from within the Create Mode. To use glue, open the Popit Menu and select an object. Place the object close to another object, then press and hold firmly the X button until you hear a sucking noise. Both objects are now firmly stuck to each other and can be moved around as a single unit. To make sure you are sticking to the right object, you can gently push the object towards the other while holding X/O. This means using the left stick if the objects are side by side, or L1 and L2 if one is in front of the other. The object you are going to stick to will pulsate to let you know what you're about to stick to. Other Tools Switches Button A button will activate when a Sack person steps on it, or anything heavy enough is placed on it. Use the Tweak Command to change the various settings for it. Two-Way and Three-Way Switches A Switch can be used to control various animated components. To be activated, a Two-Way Switch must be pulled by a Sack person or nudged by another object. (note, one does not necessarily need to "grab" the switch, running into it suffices.) Grab Switches A grab switch is triggered when a Sack person grabs onto the object the switch is attached to. Sensor Switches A Sensor Switch is activated when a Sack person gets near enough to the object it's attached to. Use the Tweak Command to adjust the speed and radius of the sensor. Magnetic Key Switches A Magnetic Key Switch will only activate when a matching key is within a specified range. Once you've placed the Magnetic Key Switch, don't forget to add a Magnetic Key for other players to find. Use the Tweak Command to change the key's color: it's a good idea to make it the same color as the switch! Sticker Switch A Sticker Switch will activate when a matching sticker or decoration is stuck nearby. Don't forget to specify a Sticker for your Sticker Switch - Otherwise any sticker will activate it. Cogs Cogs come complete with an axle, and once attached to something, the cog freely rotates about the axle. Multiple gears will interact with each other as expected. In one demonstration of level creation, a small block of wood is placed on the stage, and a long block of wood is then placed across the small block, elevating it off of the ground. Four cogs are then attached to this long block of wood as wheels, and finally, the small block is deleted, creating a simple vehicle which then rolls down a slope. String String is able to be hung from one object to another, to suspend that object in mid air. It is very light and cannot hold the object in question stiffly, so the object swings around. Piston Pistons allow an object to be moved up and down, or left and right, depending how it is attached. Can be stiff or not (allowing the joints to move around as per physics engine). Brains Brains are literally the brains of an enemy (or creature). You place it on an enemy, and tell it to do one of several basic AIs. These can be either protected or unprotected- protected ones can't be killed; unprotected ones can. The way to kill a creature with an unprotected brain or brains is to jump on the brain. Prize Bubbles Small colored (according to your color) bubbles can be collected from within levels by sackpeople. They are worth 50 points. This material is needed for the construction of objects within patches. Contrary to collectible items in some other games (such as Sonic the Hedgehog), a prize bubble must also obey the rules of gravity, and is either found sitting on something, or hanging by a thread. Score Bubbles Score Bubbles are like Prize Bubbles, but they're worth 10 points and are smaller, also, they do not contain pirzes. Category:Gameplay